


I Didn't Fall In Love...

by SincerelySalty



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: #MizaelProtectionSquad, Angst, Confession, Diary Reading, Eventual Smut, Galaxymastershipping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, MizaKai, Some idiots think Mizael is a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySalty/pseuds/SincerelySalty
Summary: On a day out shopping, Mizael and Kaito are faced with a group of high school idiots.When they retreat to Mizael's house, Kaito finds some interesting information......in Mizael's diary.





	I Didn't Fall In Love...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic dedicated to my Twitter MizaKai gc! It'll have about 4 - 5 chapters. If you didn't read all of the tags, you will here be warned for eventual SMUT. Chapter One is in Kaito's perspective!
> 
> Please enjoy~!

   It had been about two weeks since Mizael had graduated and since the moment he had left that, and I quote, _‘educational hell hole’_ , he seemed a million times happier. I knew this very well because he insisted on spending most of his free time with me. I didn’t mind all that much, honestly. We had gotten over the whole _‘moon thing’_ as he so bluntly put it, so there wasn’t any real reason to object hanging out with him.

 

  Today we went out shopping and Mizael seemed to be enjoying himself trying on anything and everything that wasn’t a school uniform. I sat outside the dressing room patiently, giving my ‘honest opinion’ of everything he strutted out of the dressing room wearing. He truthfully did look stunning in anything he so chose to put on his body.

 

_His body… I bet it was gorgeous, even without any clothing on it. I bet he has a faint muscularity; enough to prove he’s strong, but not overbearing. I bet he-- Wait._

 

  My thoughts were interrupted when I heard some guy’s mocking laughter. Mizael had just stepped out of the dressing room in his regular clothing and some goons were looking to start some kind of fight.

 

  “Hey, _silent and stoic!_ What’s your girlfriend doing over here, trying on men’s clothing?” The boy, who seemed to be the leader, was apparently talking to me. I sighed before glancing over at Mizael, whose face had paled and fists were clenched. I couldn’t tell if he was going to yell or break down into tears, honestly. But when neither of those happened, I stood up and grabbed Mizael’s wrist.

 

“We’re leaving now…” I mumbled, pulling the stunned blonde toward the exit.

 

Unfortunately for us, they weren’t giving up.

 

  “What’s the matter, loser? Scared we’re gonna show your girlfriend a better time than you ever could?” The boy appeared to be of high school age, maybe seventeen. He looked like one of those smooth-talkers with their satin fringe swept across the opposite side of their face and sunglasses on his head. There was another male with a bulky stature and slicked back hair, maybe eighteen. Beside him was a more lanky boy with shaggy dark blonde hair, likely the youngest.

 

  Quite frankly, _none_ of those ruffians could give Mizael a better time than me… But that’s not the most important thing to worry about right now. Mizael looked like he was going to spontaneously combust any moment and it’s now _my_ job to prevent that from happening.

 

  “I’m not his _girlfriend._ ” Mizael mumbled lowly, raising his gaze to meet theirs. His tone was still soft to the point where they wouldn’t be able to tell he’s of masculine gender.

 

  “So you’re not dating him? Looks like I won’t have to _steal_ then!” The leader with the overly-coiffed hairdo reached for Mizael’s other wrist and, dear lord, I had never seen fear present in Mizael’s eyes like it was in that moment. It was abnormal. Still, it was my job to protect him. So I slipped my hand down from Mizael’s wrist to interlace our fingers and replied in a rough tone.

 

  “It’s still _stealing_ if I was holding his hand first.” I then smacked the boy’s hand away from Mizael to make a bold claim.

  “He _is_ dating me. But he is my _boyfriend,_ got it?”

 

  The boys looked at each other, unified with a scene of smirks. It was honestly one of the most disgusting things I’ve ever witnessed. I needed to get Mizael home… _now._

 

“Aww, pretty boys are more fun to butter up than girls~!” The blonde one in the back spoke with a snicker before taking a sip of whatever the hell he was drinking in that can. It was abhorrent behavior.

 

  And so help me, if _any_ of those idiots lay a hand on him, I will murder them. There was no way I’d let any person _‘butter him up’._ (And for fuck’s sake, that’s such a cringey phrase.)

 

 “Keep your vile opinions to yourselves, okay? We’re _leaving._ ” I pulled the former Barian closer and began walking away. We hadn’t even gone ten steps when the shortest one had thrown his can at me… Much to his chagrin, my irritation, and Mizael’s misfortune; the half-full can had made contact with his head and spilled in his hair.

 

  I looked back, ready to start yelling again. But I felt a slight squeeze on my hand, signaling for me to hold back and keep walking. So I just pulled him closer and kept going ahead.

 

* * *

 

  We walked back to Mizael’s place of residence in silence, remaining close until we reached the door. He slowly leaned away, pulling the door key from his pocket, then proceeded to unlock the door. Taking a step in, he turned to face me and spoke softly.

 

  “If you don’t want to stick around for today, I understand…” He then averted his gaze and pushed some damp strands away from his face. Never did I think I’d see the proud dragon tamer _so_ miserable.

 

  “Mizael, I’m not leaving.” I stepped in behind him closed the front door before continuing.

  “You should go take a shower. I’ll wait, uhh…” I wasn’t sure where I should wait. I had only ever been to the outside of Mizael’s house.

 

  He stared at me for a moment before forming a sheepish response.

“You can just wait in my room. I’ll try not to take very long.” He then carefully grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to his room.

 

  After we ascended and his bedroom door was opened, I peered inside to witness the absolutely stunning interior… The walls were intricately painted like a galactic night sky and the decorations were so subtly vibrant. Everything was arranged neatly as well.

 

  “It’s so pretty~” I managed to sputter breathily.

 

  He tugged me into the room and mumbled softly. “I designed everything myself… I’m glad it’s to your liking. Please, take a seat wherever you want. I shall be back soon.”

 

  He let go of my hand and crossed over to the opposite side of the room to another door. Piecing together that this is the master bedroom, the bathroom would be connected to the bedroom… Well, that could trail into some interesting situations.

 

  “Alright… You can take your time, I won’t rush.” I settled myself on the edge of the bed, observing his slight nod before he disappeared into the bathroom. I slid my hands over the bed space beside me, feeling the soft material of the blankets. My thoughts had wandered to who knows where, until I felt something under the covers. Curiosity got the better of me and I carefully pull back the covers to reveal… a notebook? It actually seemed more like a _diary._

 

  Carelessly, I let the curiosity drive me further and opened the diary. I looked over at the bathroom door, assessing that Mizael would still be in there for a while. With that assurance, my fingers deftly flipped pages as I got more invested in what the beautiful blonde had written in the diary. He wrote things like——

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like the cliffhanger? >ω<
> 
> Please leave a comment! I love hearing thoughts from my readers~! ♡


End file.
